


Butterflies

by Urt_the_Assistant



Series: Valentine's Day Goalie Fics [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bit of character study, Fluff, Getting Together, I see nothing for Freddie so this happened, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: Frederik Andersen is shy and in love. He decides to do something a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rushed, again. I'm in love with Freddie and him and Mitch just seem like they'd fit? I don't know. Anyway, hope you enjoy this adorable rare pair!

Freddie is shy.

It’s his first year on the Maple Leafs. A new team. New style. New jerseys. New arena. New experiences.

New feelings.

So yeah, he has a right to be shy.

Change wasn’t something that Freddie liked, but it was something that he could deal with. He’s strong. Sure, it was tough learning that he was getting traded after so many seasons with the Ducks, but oh well. It was for the best.

His new teammates were really nice, and frankly, he got along with them quite well. He just wasn’t expecting them to be so welcoming.

That was one thing that he learned about the Leafs; they were like a big group of brothers. It was honestly really nice, and it made Freddie feel accepted. He just wasn’t expecting being thrown into being the starter so early in the season, but everyone liked how he played.

So, he genuinely liked being a part of the Maple Leafs. Toronto became his new home. He didn’t get lonely too often- Auston and Mitch made sure of that.

Mitch Marner. Freddie wouldn’t admit it, but the kid grew onto him almost immediately. Mitch always included Freddie in his conversations, made sure to talk to him after their games, and they texted each other almost daily. 

And there was something about Mitch’s enthusiastic grin that made Freddie’s stomach flutter.

About halfway into the season, Freddie began to absolutely love being on the Maple Leafs. He no longer thought of his teammates solely as his teammates, but now as his friends as well. 

And, he was falling for Mitch. Hard.

Mitch was just so… perfect. His fluffy brown hair. His gorgeous eyes. His height. His body. Perfect.

Freddie looked forward to the aftermath of every game, when Mitch would always make sure to pull him into a big hug, win or loss. 

Except for when they played the Stars.

Freddie managed to let three goals slip past him during the first period, and he was pulled. He didn’t show it, but he was pissed.

Not only was he pissed, but he was straight up disappointed in himself. He ran through the goals in his head after the game, trying to think of what he could’ve done to screw up to such an extent.

It was Mitch who had calmed him down. Mitch sat by him, calmly giving him words of reassurance.

“Hey, we all have off-days sometimes. It’s nothing to beat yourself up about, okay?”

Mitch flashed him a small smile, but Freddie just nodded in return.

“Hey, you’re one of the best goalies I’ve ever worked with. You’re amazing, Freddie. Don’t forget that.”

Mitch kissed him on the cheek and wandered off.

Freddie felt his cheeks flare red, and he touched the spot that had been kissed.

He was so in love with this kid.

They didn’t mention the kiss to each other, but Freddie noticed that Mitch seemed to be sticking a bit closer to him during their practices. Not that Freddie minded.

It wasn’t until he noticed Mitch smiling at him during practice one morning that he realized that, hey, his feelings might be returned.

So, what the hell. Valentine’s Day is right around the corner. Freddie’s gonna do something a bit out of character.

Carpe Diem, or something like that.

Near the end of practice, Freddie skated up to Mitch and removed his mask.

“Hey, can I tell you something?”

Mitch smiled up at him. God, Freddie was so in love with that cute face.

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?”  
Freddie smiled back at Mitch, his face turning a hue darker.

“I get butterflies whenever I look at you.”

Mitch paused and his face flushed red. “You… what?”

So far, it was working.

Freddie dropped to his knees- down into the butterfly position.

“Get it?”

Slowly, a grin broke out across Mitch’s face- somehow growing even more red.

“That… was the greatest pickup line I’ve ever seen!”

As they left the ice together, Freddie stared at the floor as they walked to the locker room.

“So… did it work?”

Mitch raised an eyebrow. “The pickup line?”

“Uh, yeah… Sorry if that was weird, it’s just-”

Mitch stopped in the middle of the hallway, removed his helmet, and practically cornered Freddie.

“Yes, it worked. Can I, uh… kiss you?”  
Freddie smiled shyly and nodded.

Mitch stood on the tips of his skates, wrapped his arms around Freddie’s padded shoulders, and pulled him in for the best kiss that Freddie’s ever had.

 

In the locker room, Freddie couldn’t stop smiling, and Mo couldn’t help but notice.

“Well what do you know, Fred CAN smile!”

Mitch stood up to quickly defend him. “Hey, shut up! He smiles all the time!”

Toronto was quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to Freddie, and he didn’t regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All mistakes are my own. Comments and criticism are appreciated. Come find me on tumblr at gay-4-goalies for more hockey stuff.


End file.
